An Unforgiving Poison
by MAKandCHEESE
Summary: KakaSasu "If this world could lose one person, I would hope it wasn’t you because the day that you go missing,this world will be missing two. " Anal, Death, H/C, Language, Yaoi Collab with KakaSasu4ever
1. An Unforgiving Poison

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or its characters and make no profits from writing our stories...they are purely for fun!

What is the difference between life and death? Living or dying? Was it the way he'd ceased to breathe or the weakness of muscles he'd once relied on? Kakashi wasn't sure. Thinking about it was probably worse than just letting it happen, but, being an intellectual he couldn't stop his mind from racing. He was light- or made of the same substance. His movements were the fluid as if his sinews allowed. It was a crushing of crucial bones and foundations as the soil of his nation suffocated his past and drew forward a future he wasn't sure he wanted to be alive to see.

The air grew stale and tight in his throat. Everyone's voices mixing together, one long, consistent flow of noise .So overpowering- Every echoing laughter accelerated and crazed like a clown's laugh making shivers crawl up and down his spine. He hurt so badly to move, the delicate state of his vision faltering and falling with what was left of his breath.

The taste of dirt against his tongue was bitter and as cold as a grave he was sure to be laid in. The screams of those he'd shared his life with echoed through his ears, pouring out of his eyes in the form of tears. He couldn't scream back to them, the ones who called and beckoned. It was not for him.

He couldn't breathe- he felt so heavy he couldn't move. He felt himself disappearing and fading under the atmosphere. The hell in the air was taking his hope and drowning it. Nothing made sense as darkness encased him. Hesitantly realizing the weight was real, he opened his eyes again, unable to struggle. It was finished.

He wasn't supposed to care. That village wasn't his concern...but the people inside. Not all of them deserved death, at least, not death like that. His dark eyes thinned as the city crumbled and instantly recognized the one mass, crushed by a large chunk of building. He couldn't stop his feet from moving, his heart from racing. Why did he care? Did it matter? In an instant he abandoned his katana in exchange for his hands as he lifted chunks of building off of the person. That one person that he couldn't deny feeling...something for. He focused his chakra to his fingers lifting and pulling larger chunks and throwing them behind him. He had to get to that man. To his sensei...

His eyes were directed in front of his position. The boy-no, man, he was dripping- it was crimson in his mind, slowly turning to look at him. His obsidian eyes flickering and reaching for a face, or a semblance of a face on the billowing figure. It approached in a gentle smooth set of steps. It was as if he wished the body which was his did not quake in fear. It was a slow pace; drenched in mismatched motives would he be here for any reason other than to destroy him? Why was his chariot being driven by the only one his heart broke to see? This couldn't be him. He must have been dead already. It was bad enough to be crushed by the remnants of a society he loved, but now… for his reaper to bare such a face… Why would he deserve this? "Sa-Sasuke…?"

Sasuke lifted the last piece of building from Kakashi and threw it, moving quickly to support the broken body before it fell and hurt itself worse. He held Kakashi loosely, his own body weakened by the amount of chakra he'd already decided to use. He knew that this movement, as small as it was, was causing his old sensei more pain but he had to lie him down. Sasuke resituated Kakashi onto his back then instantly recalled all the medical jutsus he'd seen Kabuto perform. He let his palms glow green, his eyes burn as the cursed Sharingan bled into them. "Don't move," he whispered, trying to hide any concern for the man in lack of eye contact.

The cursed ground was cold and hard- painfully unforgiving as he was pressed to its surface again. The heavy pressure a top him, soaking through his clothing with blood and sweat, helpless under his mass that had been removed but yet remained and the hurt moved again. This time… it hurt deep in his chest, buried beneath skin and a dull ache that butchered every tiny beat of his heart. He wasn't sure what it was, he could not tell. All he could distinguish was the lack of air in his lungs and the darkness that seemed to be weighing him down against the green glow of the healing jutsu.

Why was Sasuke choosing to help him? What did he have to gain? Kakashi felt himself cough with a blast of salt pouring down his raw throat. The blood against his lips was not made of solid copper, but it was bitter and he could feel it was cold. The teen's eyes gave no leverage to understand his feelings. He spent so much time with that goddamn snake Kakashi couldn't be sure he even did feel anymore. He was dying. But before he did he had to know why this was happening. How could they be together in such a way? Sasuke was sure to kill him.

He shook his head, the orifice of his words leaking a stinging hemoglobin down his mask, staining the material a deep crimson. Kakashi, with whatever strength he had left, raised his hand and grasped on to Sasuke's working hands. "Why?" he uttered, his eyes closing and opening to clear the picture of Sasuke's face. "Why… when you… hate me?"

Sasuke felt his heart pound louder as Kakashi's skin contacted his. That touch...that touch was something he had tried so hard to forget...to not want more of and yet, he couldn't deny it any longer. What was the point? He'd already lost so much...Kakashi was dying; why not just let it out? Sasuke let Kakashi hold his wrist loosely as he continued to work. "I love you," he replied softly, curtly. There was no need for explanation. He didn't feel anything other than that one emotion and he was sure Kakashi was confused. But he let no emotion on his face, no difference in his voice. "Stop moving or you'll make it worse."

Kakashi squeezed his hand, his body quaking and shaking beneath the touch. He could feel so much slip from him, and not just in the form of his eminent death. It was the words that sunk into his chest and blundered his body of all the feelings it could muster up to sacrifice to the burning. Kakashi leaned his head back, letting the blood fall without thinking. All he could do was surrender to this thing that was dragging him down without thought and clearly without remorse. Kakashi's eyes looked up to the sky, whatever there was left of it he watched, his pupils falling from the dusk slowly to watch Sasuke's eyes. The deep obsidian was comforting, but yet cold. He wanted it back… the life in those eyes. This wasn't fair. Life had tossed him the only thing he'd wanted in his final moments and was about to rip it away from him without so much as confirmation besides the words that had just been uttered. He should have said something sooner. He shouldn't have been so cold. He should have made him come home– to stay! He shouldn't have ever let him change. It was his fault. "I… Sasuke, I love… you too."

Sasuke breathed in, a small gasp escaping his lips. He couldn't help his eyes as they darted to the bleeding man's face. His broken body slowly taking him from this world. Why did this happen? As soon as anyone told him they loved him, they died. Sasuke wouldn't let this happen to Kakashi. He just...he couldn't. "Then stay still," he replied focusing and pumping more chakra into Kakashi, "I won't allow you to die."

"I know," he whispered, "I know you will… I'm not afraid." Kakashi offered the words to him. He wasn't sure exactly what he'd been directing the words towards; the end of his life or that fact that Sasuke loved him and would not let him fall away. Kakashi sighed, breath, life, filtering inside and out of him. He felt a jolt… but he couldn't be sure what it was. His eyes were captured by the pounding feet of someone on foot, but he couldn't make out the face. Asuma? No he was dead too, just like him. Wait… that hair… it was? "No! No! Sas-sasuke," he yelped, jumping from his seated position, crying out and whimpering against the torrent of emotion colliding with the realization of what was happening.

It was going so slow yet so fast he didn't have time to take in the expression on Sasuke's face as he tried to pull him down and out of the way. Kakashi had to protect him. He loved him. Couldn't he feel that Sasuke was only trying to help him? How fucking goddamn stupid could they get? "No! No!"

The man steadied his running, jounin uniform rustling in the broken dust filled air. Kakashi's eyes died in that instant his whole body quaking and dying beneath Sasuke's. He loved him… he loved him so much and no matter how much he screamed Sasuke tried to lay him down. Kakashi felt everything shatter. If he died here he would go to hell and he would deserve it. Life was taken and given without deduction, and it was not his place to decide who lived and who died, but he wanted more than anything in his heart for Sasuke's heart to continue beating, for the both of them.

Iruka pulled the kunai from his pouch slowly, his eyes furrowed on the traitor, who was no doubt ripping the life from the prestigious copy-nin below him. Iruka would not allow another to fall, not another. It was swift and powerful, the metal slicing through air like a bird's wing colliding over soft ridges of gusts to help it fly. Kakashi's squalling only fueled his belief as he cast the death blow towards Sasuke's chest. He would die.

Sasuke felt his body jolt forward, a searing pain shooting from his chest. He hadn't even noticed the movement behind him, hadn't registered the words Kakashi had been muttering...and now...now he struggled to breathe. Sasuke tried to dislodge himself from the cold metal that was piercing his chest, his most precious organs, but he couldn't. Sasuke coughed and watched as blood flew out of it. He breathed in slowly, turning and trying to grasp his katana to puncture the man behind him but his body wouldn't allow it. He fell to his side, his heart beat pounding so fast Sasuke thought it would explode before his lungs filled with blood and killed him. Either way...it was over.

Sasuke was dead. It was over. Kakashi was over. Even though he continued to keep their mouths together, trying to make him breathe to make him feel, but he found the little lifeless form against him, the little boy that he had loved so much did not respond. Sasuke looked like he had as a child… broken. Kakashi could see no happiness in his expression. Sasuke was… it was nothing. Sasuke's eyes were still open, staring blankly into Kakashi's eyes, tears that had not fallen during life now fell during his death and Kakashi couldn't help but burst into tears as he pulled his mouth away, Uchiha blood littering his lips.

He screamed. He did not stop. He only continued to scream as he held on to the lifeless corpse. His screams did not stop. Nothing except the beating of Sasuke's heart… it was the only thing to cease in the chords of Kakashi's bellowing yells. But the vision was rotten now, the long drawn out wail, like a bell had captured the world's attention. The scream of a man he loved, it was ripped from his throat, terrified and pleading. He couldn't tell anymore… if it was Sasuke screaming or if it was him. It was the last thing Kakashi saw in the darkness. The down cast darkness of the room was eager with its heavy plight for an offering of yet another night of bloodshed. The twilight in the window was shattered by morning light. Kakashi gasped, screamed and wailed out. Before he realized he was awake again, gasping and pulling air into his lungs like a new born suckling at his mother's breast. Kakashi had dreamt the meeting over and over. Although it hadn't gone in that exact fashion, Sasuke had saved his life and every night Kakashi paid for it by watching the man he loved lose his last breath and bleed out against him. He died every night too, only in a different, much less forgiving way. It was slow… and it was painful. It was what he deserved.

When his eyes opened he could see the gentle pawing limbs of his companion, little black hair

haired Uchiha-working on making a bed for his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. He smiled to himself as he hefted a smile across his lips. He wasn't dead.

Sasuke's pulse was still jumping in his throat as Kakashi nuzzled against it, checking to see if the breath he was hearing could actually be felt. He smiled and gave a sigh, grateful that the seemingly annual dream had not been some lapse back into the past. It must have been because the day was so fresh- the reciprocated hour was still claiming his thoughts and sometimes his dreams. It hadn't gone exactly as he'd remembered, especially with Sasuke's death in the air and his imaginary blood spilling from his chest. Kakashi could taste the copper of blood lingering in his mouth, discovering he'd bitten himself. He'd probably screamed as loud as he'd imagined too. Thank god Sasuke took on the habits of a heavy sleeper. He closed his eyes and kissed Sasuke's cheek, settling back down again, waiting for the rest of him to wake up, and the body twisted in beside his to stir. "Happy anniversary," he whispered to himself, bracing himself to grasp behind the head board when Sasuke woke. He wanted to be prepared.

Sasuke felt lips press against his cheek. He knew who's mouth they belonged to and he couldn't say he was disappointed to feel them. He cracked open his eyes at the small and light utterance of 'happy anniversary'. So, it was that day already. Sasuke was glad he was very organized. He'd purchased Kakashi's gift over two months ago, just in case. He let his eye lids flutter open then looked into Kakashi's mismatched eyes. There was barely any light in their room, the sun just now rising from its slumber, but Sasuke could see every line in Kakashi's unmasked face. He knew it was because he had that face memorized...but he didn't need to say it out loud. "You woke up at the crack of dawn to wish me a happy anniversary?" he mumbled his voice still slightly heavy with sleep.

"No," Kakashi laughed, leaning up to watch Sasuke's face wake with the dawn. "He wanted to wake you up at the crack of dawn too." Kakashi instantly pulled up a small tuft of brown cashmere fluff, pushing it against Sasuke's face with a smile, getting the soft texture to rouse the younger man to accept his gift. "Happy anniversary, Sasuke," he whispered again, kissing the cheek not being mauled by the soft gift.

Sasuke was taken aback by the stuffed toy shoved in his face. Was Kakashi serious?! Sasuke took the toy in his hands then looked over at the man who was beaming ear to ear. "You got me a teddy bear?" he asked looking back at the smiling bear. It was wearing a deep red shirt that said 'I love you beary much' and as much as Sasuke wanted to not like it (he was 21 after all!) he couldn't. It was...annoyingly stupid, childish, and completely asinine. But, it was from Kakashi. Kakashi had taken time (even if it seemed like he only took five minutes) to think of him and buy him something.

"Uh huh," Kakashi nodded, watching the young man's disturbed face contort with the mild disgust Kakashi loved. He smirked, he knew how old Sasuke was, and he knew his gender, but he also knew what Sasuke would love- but yet, would still not admit to love. "Don't you like him, ne? It took me an hour to find the right one. I almost picked out a white, but I figured it would get confused with my hair sometimes," Kakashi joked, rolling over to have a better look at Sasuke examining his gift. "I... can take it back if you're too old for my taste, Sasuke," Kakashi chuckled, raising an accusing brow.

Sasuke looked down at the bear. He couldn't believe he was going to say it but... "No...that's not the point," he said putting the toy down on the bed and getting up. He walked over to their closet and opened the doors, grabbing a small rectangular package. He had attempted to wrap it, Sakura had given him 'lessons', but it didn't come out so well. Sasuke turned back and brought Kakashi his gift. "Here," he said placing it in the man's lap, "Happy Anniversary."

Kakashi cocked a brow and pursed his lips. Sasuke wrapped? He didn't know that. It must have been special. Kakashi picked the box up and gave it a little tap before looking up at the Uchiha with his classic aloof face. "What is it?" He asked, completely deadpan. He'd felt dumb at times for asking but it was a bad habit. He bit his lip and shook his head, smiling up at Sasuke. "Thanks, Sasuke," he offered grinning, tearing at Sasuke's wrap job carefully.

Sasuke nodded and watched as Kakashi opened the package slowly. He knew that part of Kakashi would probably be disappointed with what he got but Sasuke was being practical and besides, Kakashi got to have sex with him every day. It wasn't like either one of them had anything else to do. Sasuke was stripped of anything shinobi related in exchange for exemption from execution. Kakashi had been assigned to be his ward which meant they spent almost every day together. Something Sasuke didn't mind at all. He gently climbed up on the bed and sat down, crossing his legs and watching Kakashi's face, more closely than normal, for any sign of appreciation.

Kakashi opened the package gently, sliding the paper off still in a perfect rectangle. The small lettering on the top of the package made him smile; 'Happy Anniversary, Kashi... Love Sasuke', he didn't want to ruin him. Kakashi set it down beside him gently and smirked wryly as he noticed what it was Sasuke had bought him. "Aw, you got me porn!" Kakashi said excitedly, putting his arms around Sasuke gently before picking up the kunai that fell from between the pages. "Ooh, and a nifty book mark," he joked, rolling his eyes as he kissed Sasuke's cheek, knowing that the younger man would do something so adorably practical. It was what made them good together; being the opposite. Sasuke filled his missing parts and he filled Sasuke's. "Mm, thank you Sasuke. I love it."

Sasuke smirked. He knew Kakashi would want that damned Icha Icha book and the man always needed kunai...so he was glad he could make him happy. Sasuke looked at the older man. "Do you know how hard it is to find that book?" he asked, "I had to have Naruto call every porn shop in town..." He was certainly NOT doing that. "It hasn't been released in mass yet."

"Mm, that was a big mistake," Kakashi chuckled, leaning back and tucking the small piece of wrapping paper in his pocket before Sasuke tried to toss it away. "Now I'm going to get more ideas for ravishing you. But thank you, Sasuke. It means a lot to me," he smiled, putting the book and kunai to the side so he could lean forward on his knees, bracing for a pleasant kiss to Sasuke's mouth. "... that you were thinking about me."

Sasuke tried not to blush but it was inevitable. He felt his cheeks turn slightly red and quickly leaned forward to press his lips against Kakashi's briefly. "I always think about you," he retorted before he could stop himself. Sasuke inwardly cursed at himself for blurting that out like a love sick puppy and felt his cheeks redden further.

"Mm, I know." Kakashi gave him a smile, eyes low as they ducked beneath the lids to watch Sasuke's own obsidian eyes flicker nervously above the bright flush of his pale cheeks. "You're so cute when you blush for me like that," he whispered, grasping Sasuke's chin and tipping it forward so Kakashi could see his whole face, reddening at the sight. "It's okay to be this way with me. It makes me happy," he said slowly, moving forward to kiss him, hoping to darken the blush.

Sasuke let his mouth fall open, his cheeks darkening even more with Kakashi that close, and pressed his it to Kakashi's. Kakashi liked it when he showed emotion? Really? Sasuke felt his arms slide around Kakashi's neck, yanking him closer, demanding more. He wasn't overly emotional, at least not on the outside but to hear that Kakashi liked emotions...maybe he could try a little harder to not be so...sarcastic? Sasuke pushed himself into Kakashi's lap, resting gently atop the man's warm hips. He wasn't sure why, but being close, this close, to Kakashi made him feel warmer and he never wanted it to go away. Never. He had lost too many people and he wasn't going to let anything separate him from Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed and brushed their noses together in a gentle nudge laced in uncharacteristic affection before he worked his way down to Sasuke's lips. He knew that Sasuke tried hard to make him happy; just as hard as Kakashi worked to make Sasuke happy. He knew the smiles Sasuke graced him with were only for him and no one else. The kisses he gave had never been given to anyone else. The fashion in which he pressed their bodies together without even a break of sexual tension was more amazing than anything Kakashi would ever do. He wished Sasuke would have been able to notice. The copy nin slid his arms about Sasuke's trim waist, pulling him closer so he was braced against Kakashi's firm chest as they kissed. Kakashi kept it chaste- how they liked it most of the time. "I love you," he whispered before going down with his mouth again, heart pounding deliberately hard against Sasuke's chest to show exactly what the truth was, and that he was telling it. It was only meant for Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled his lips back slowly, his chest feeling the constant thud thudding of Kakashi's heart. He smirked. "You better," he whispered against Kakashi's lips his own heart pounding as hard as Kakashi's. He didn't know what it was, what Kakashi had over him, but whatever it was he knew he couldn't deny it. He could be himself in front of Kakashi. "I...I love you too," he panted, his heart thudding even louder than before.

The gravity of the words fell on him every time, crushing anything that could grow against them as a couple. Even as a young man Sasuke had built a repore with him. Even if they were never intimate, their relationship as student and teacher, their painful pasts and futures would have given them this connection... but not the same wholesome love. Kakashi smiled and laid them down together, sideways lips still locked gently as Kakashi worked their mouths together, hand rubbing Sasuke's exposed hip and one hand in his hair, gently kneading his scalp like he knew Sasuke enjoyed before he pulled his lips back. "After we spar later," he whispered," We should come back to bed... and just stay here for the rest of the day. We haven't done that in a while," he admitted, kissing Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke smirked and pressed his lips against Kakashi's again. Sparring was the only thing semi-shinobi related he could take part in and Kakashi was the best opponent he could ask for. "You're going to need a whole day to recover," he teased, "I'm going to kick your ass so bad you're going to wish you were dead."

Kakashi stuck out his tongue, childishly and laughed. "I'll let you," Kakashi chuckled, knowing how much that particular comment irked his young lover. Yet, they remained entwined like love sick fools, watching each others eyes flicker back and forth, just watching the other breathe. Kakashi loved it. He never got enough of Sasuke. His Sasuke. "Mm, especially if it means you take care of me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't take care of you. I'd get somebody else to do it," he retorted. It was a complete and total lie if Kakashi ever needed taken care of Sasuke would do it. He did it every time they finished sparring. Kakashi would always fake some sort of injury just to lure Sasuke back into the bedroom. Sasuke always believed him...as stupid and naive it as it was. He just, he never wanted to risk the chance that Kakashi could be hurt...and that it would be his fault.

"You wouldn't? Even if I..." he chuckled, rolling over flat on his back leisurely before he shut his eyes and gasp. "... was dying? Right now? What would you do? Show me." He laughed before squeezing Sasuke's hand and slowly let the grip lessen, giving a final gasp of breath before he tried to slow his movements. He loved playing with Sasuke, tempting him was always fun- of he played into it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed pointer finger into Kakashi's side. "You're not dying and if you were, I'd make sure that you died quick so I wouldn't have to deal with your bad acting," he retorted crossing his arms over his chest, "If you're doing this because you don't want to spar because I'm going to kick your ass, its not working."

Kakashi laid still, using his skills to make his heart beat slow and his breath cease completely. Kakashi knew he'd be able to get at least a kiss out of the whole ordeal if he just held out a little longer. Sasuke's empty threats didn't worry him. He knew the Uchiha was lying and he was the even worse actor. The poke to his side was ineffectual, and he almost felt like laughing at the attempt, but remained very still, waiting for Sasuke to act.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip. "Knock it off, Kakashi," he retorted, Kakashi unmoving, his face...frozen. Sasuke didn't like this game. He didn't like it at all. Kakashi looked too much like...like Itachi right now. Sasuke surmised that Kakashi had had to play dead on many missions and he was scarily accurate at it. Sasuke watched him for another couple seconds then got off the bed. He knew Kakashi liked games and Sasuke didn't mind them...except this one.

Kakashi sat up immediately, pouting as he got off the bed and snapped his arms around Sasuke's waist while his back was turned. "Mm, you should never turn your back on a Shinobi, Sasuke. Especially one that's as big a pervert as I am," He chuckled, moving a hand to twist Sasuke's mouth back to his, stealing a kiss with his signature smile. "All I wanted was a kiss, you know?"

"Whatever," he replied crossing his arms, "Are we going to spar or not?" He didn't mean to sound so harsh. He really didn't, Kakashi just pressed a button, whether or not he realized it.

Kakashi backed away sheepishly. He knew that tone and he couldn't believe Sasuke was so upset over something so small. He gave a sigh and nodded his reply. "Yeah, you go shower first. I'll get the equipment together." When he woke up he was going to suggest they shower together, share something nice for the day, but Sasuke didn't sound like he was in any kind of mood for that.

Sasuke nodded and began walking to the bathroom. He couldn't believe Kakashi didn't want to shower with him. They...they always showered together. Whatever, he would just shower by himself. It wasn't like he'd never done it before. He sighed and turned the water on, its thudding against the porcelain to create a barrier. "Happy Anniversary," he murmured to no one.

Kakashi stepped by the door and looked inside, pouting. Ever since he'd picked it up from Sasuke he couldn't seem to stop. He knew they didn't like fighting and once one eventually caved things went back to normal. He might as well get a head start. He stepped sheepishly inside and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder while the younger waited for the shower to heat up. He never got in right away. He didn't like the cold. Kakashi nuzzled his jaw. "I'm sorry. Please... can we shower together? We do it every day," he whispered, completely serious. "I didn't mean to make you upset, Sasuke. Forgive me?" If Sasuke wanted him to get down on his knees and beg for his forgiveness he would do it in an instant. Thats just how much he loved him.

Sasuke sighed. He really shouldn't be so damn sensitive. "You just want to look at me," he whispered turning around and looking at Kakashi. He could feel his face, his eyes in particular, betraying him, showing Kakashi that he was sorry for his dramatics. Death just scared him. It always took those he loved the most. Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kakashi's, kissing him quickly before pulling back and turning to the shower. He stuck his hand back under the spray and then got into the hot water slowly. He waited for Kakashi to join him but after a couple minutes, when Kakashi didn't he pulled the curtain back and looked at him. "Are you coming?" he asked.

When Sasuke opened the shower Kakashi had finally gotten his pants and boxers off, reaching into the pocket. Kakashi smiled at him and winked. "Mmhm, just a minute Sasuke," He offered, pulling the wrapping paper from his pocket and placing it delicately in the medicine cabinet so that water or steam would not destroy his little treasure. He tucked it carefully between two vitamin bottles and nodded. He closed the small cabinet door and prowled to the shower to climb in with Sasuke, giving an instant sigh of relief as the hot spray touched his skin. Sasuke liked his showers hot for some reason, but Kakashi wasn't complaining.

Sasuke smiled and backed into the spray, yanking Kakashi's face to his, kissing him intently. He felt the water drip down his and Kakashi's face as their mouths moved and meshed together. He just wanted to show Kakashi that he loved him, that he really wasn't angry at him...that he never really could be.

Kakashi was a little taken back by the sudden movement, but ultimately his heart and worries were all washed away with the hot water and Sasuke's mouth against his, prowling and pushing with deep intent. After the initial shock wore off, Kakashi began kissing back, letting his arms slide around Sasuke's dripping waist, small droplets tickling their collective skin. Kakashi tried to speak but Sasuke would have none of it. Kakashi succumbed to his kisses and sighed happily, draping their bodies together as their mouths moved against each other's desperately. It seemed Sasuke wasn't mad anymore. He couldn't help but smile.

Sasuke held Kakashi to him tighter, making sure every inch of his body was pressed against Kakashi's. He wanted to feel Kakashi's life pulsing through him. He wanted Kakashi to feel everything he couldn't express. His mouth moved feverishly with Kakashi's trying to take everything he could from him, anything Kakashi would allow him to have Sasuke wanted. He didn't understand this...at all. But Kakashi was like his air and he was sure he'd die without it.

Kakashi slowly whimpered against Sasuke's mouth, the emotion in the searing kiss stealing things from Kakashi's throat that he didn't even know existed. He felt himself getting weak, so he sensually took hold of Sasuke's arms and backed him against the shower wall, leaning against him, the wet contours of their bodies grinding together slowly as he kept a hand on Sasuke's lower back, while the other rubbed the wet skin of Sasuke's side. Kakashi's lips were full against his, panting and kissing, licking at Sasuke's bottom lip before their mouths puleld together again like magnets. It felt so good to be so close to another human body, to another soul, but most of all to Sasuke. "Sasuke," he whispered, voice desperate and strained. Just the way Sasuke liked it. Kakashi was a fool for him, and he knew the stripped ninja loved it.

Sasuke gasped as his body was pressed against the cold tile of the shower and as Kakashi uttered his name. He'd never heard his name sound so perfect before. Sasuke pulled his lips away and held Kakashi's face tightly. "Don't...don't ever leave me," he semi-begged, completely serious, "Promise me...promise me you won't leave...not ever."

Kakashi gasped against him and looked down with wet eyes, his eyelashes dripping with water as he gaped at Sasuke's pain filled eyes. Kakashi stared at him and nodded his head. "Sasuke Uchiha. I will never leave you. Ever," he whispered, his eyes bright and his mouth panting desperately. "You own my heart and the moment it stops beating is the moment you tell it to," He added sweetly. "I'm yours. I'm not going anywhere."

Sasuke nodded. "Then you better fucking live forever," he panted, yanking Kakashi's lips back to his. If there was one thing Sasuke was most afraid of it was losing Kakashi and he wouldn't let it happen, not ever. Sasuke let his eyes slip close as he continued to kiss him feverishly.

Kakashi pressed his mouth against Sasuke, not able to do anything else with the orifice. He was sure if he tried to speak it would only become intelligible nonsense. The kiss was the only way he could respond correctly, and as long as it made Sasuke happy he would do it. His leg came up slowly so it pinned Sasuke's legs against the wall, the buckling of his body driving Kakashi insane. Kakashi, god he knew he wanted him, but he didn't want to ruin the purity in the moment. Kakashi kissed his desperately, his tongue brushing against Sasuke's lower lip in an effort to taste him.

Sasuke pushed himself against him tighter and pulled his lips away. He couldn't breathe, their kiss had not only lasted longer than he thought it was, it was also just so heavy, so filled with emotions. Sasuke took a deep breath and pushed forward, wrapping his hands around Kakashi's waist, hugging him as tightly as he could. He was pretty sure Kakashi was not planning this that he probably wanted to have sex right now but Sasuke just needed another minute of this.

Kakashi smiled and sighed happily, tugging him to him tightly at the same time. One hand was firmly around Sasuke's slender waist while the other fisted Sasuke's wet hair, pressing Sasuke's face against his skin so their lips would not be inclined to be smashed together for a few moments. "I love you so much Sasuke," he practically sobbed, lacking any tears which appeared in the form of the shower water. "I promise, I'll never let you go. I'll always be here for you, whether you're sick or you're upset; happy or angry. I'm yours and I won't go away."

Sasuke smiled against Kakashi's wet skin. "You better not or I'll kill you," he whispered as the shower water poured down his body. They certainly were not getting clean like this but...Sasuke felt better this way.

"Then you'd revive me... just like you did before," he smiled, nuzzling down to kiss Sasuke's hair. "I remember... it was the first time you told me you loved me. It made me so happy," He whispered, holding the young man tightly, rocking their bodies soothingly, although he was doing it unintentionally. "I think that's what kept me alive long enough for your jutsu to work," Kakashi laughed lightly.

"You're just lucky I watched Kabuto closely enough to be able to save your ass," Sasuke whispered. He wouldn't say it but hearing Kakashi say it back to him...it was...amazing. Slowly, he pulled back and looked at him. "We should get clean so I can kick your ass."

"I know... but you saved my ass because you loved me. That means more than you know." Kakashi nodded, kissing his lips tenderly before he pulled back. "Yes, or we won't be able to get back and cuddle. You know I consider your threats promises to what ever I propose right?" Kakashi chuckled, grabbing the shampoo bottle from behind him. "Want me to was it for you?" He asked casually.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You would anyway, ne?" he asked smirking. For some reason, Kakashi liked to wash his hair and Sasuke wasn't going to stop him. Sasuke leaned up and kissed Kakashi gently. He wouldn't mind if they were still doing this 40 years from now, Kakashi washing his hair, taking care of him…loving him. Sasuke just didn't see his future any other way.

Kakashi kissed him back and distracted him tenderly with his mouth as he opened the lid and squeezed some into his hands with a smile. He judged roughly where Sasuke's head was a placed his hands in Sasuke's hair, rubbing in the solution. "I would do anything for you, Sasuke," Kakashi chuckled, before bringing a hand down from Sasuke's hair to tip his chin up, staring gleefully into his lover's eyes. "Even if that means living forever."

*****************************

"Ah ah, you're losing your touch, Sasuke," Kakashi teased, his true body appearing behind Sasuke, tapping his shoulder as he whispered in his ear. "Maybe you should have stayed in bed this morning." Kakashi knew that he was bothering Sasuke, but it was all part of his plan. Sasuke always did better when provoked, and Kakashi wanted to make his lover the best. "Or in the shower," he purred.

Sasuke spun on his heels, shooting his arm out to his side and punching Kakashi fully into the stomach. He jumped back quickly forcing his chakra to his feet and kicking up dirt to surround Kakashi. "Yea right," he panted, his Sharingan swirling and jumping in his eyes. He would not be beaten...not today.

"Oh, that's such an old move. You tried that before and it didn't work then. Why try it now?" Kakashi laughed at him from a tree branch, brandishing his new copy of Icha Icha. He told Sasuke he shouldn't have bought it for him. He flipped another page, eye following intently as Sasuke wiped out his bushin with a swipe. Kakashi would let himself be hit when the time came, but first Sasuke had to work for it. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... My poor Sasuke-koi needs some work."

Sasuke glared. Kakashi wanted to fight? Fine. Sasuke shot both sets of snakes from his arms, each wrapping around Kakashi and yanking him front the tree. As Kakashi was falling Sasuke shot into him, using his shoulder to pin him into the tree. He quickly grabbed Kakashi's hands and pinned them above his head. "You are getting so arrogant in your old age."

"Hn. I think I've always been this way, Sasuke. But I'll take the compliment as I'm aging well," He murmured through his mask, getting Sasuke's eyes, including his own exposed orb. Sasuke generally enjoyed pinning him this way, it had been this position many times and Kakashi could only smirk knowing Sasuke expected a trick. "The question is, am I the one you really want to insult, Sasuke-koi?"

Sasuke arched his eyebrow. His sharingan could see through a mere shadow clone and this one was definitely the real Kakashi. "Yea," he replied pulling back and releasing Kakashi's arms, "I win."

The Uchiha liked to think it ended when he said it did. But the fact was that with a real enemy your back was never to be turned on them. It was a lesson they repeated many times. Kakashi smirked, and slipped his arms under Sasuke's armpits, flipping him over his shoulders with a smirk. When Sasuke hit the ground Kakashi turned to look at him. "What was that now Sasuke? Something about winning?"

Sasuke snarled and jumped at Kakashi, knocking him to the ground roughly, pinning him beneath his own weight. "Why do you insist on trying to piss me off?" he asked, "We both know I could kill you if I really wanted to...and even still I could beat you pretty damn easy." Sasuke leaned his body forward pressing his lips to Kakashi's ear, "I let you win all the time so I don't hurt your ego."

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called, coming up the hill, watching Sasuke's body pounce on kakashi's. He rolled his eyes as he approached, Sasuke climbing off the former jounin settled in the dirt. "Don't you have any respect for your elders?" He chuckled, Naruto's hokage cloak still wiping around his legs. "That's your sensei and your lover you know?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto. "We're sparring dobe," he retorted standing up and wiping the dirt from himself, "Remember, that thing you used to suck at tremendously?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, his eyebrow arching slightly, "And don't you have something more important to do?

Naruto cocked his head and chuckled, coming forward to place a friendly hand on Sasuke's shoulders. "I just finished writing some documents about reinstating you. I'd be nicer. Especially since that old man you just hissed at gave a hand written testimony about what good behavior you've been on," Naruto replied smugly. "From what I see here, I find it hard to believe now."

Sasuke smirked. "Kakashi's impressed with other behaviors, moron," he retorted as Naruto's face scrunched slightly. Well, what did Naruto expect? Kakashi read porn for a hobby, how could he report on anything else? But...that was what made Kakashi, Kakashi and Sasuke wouldn't want it any other way.

Naruto went to say something smart- really he was, but then he stopped, dead in his tracks. Naruto, pulled his brows together, his face ruffled with concern as he tilted it to look around Sasuke's body. "Um, teme... what exactly did you do to him? Kakashi doesn't look so good."

Behind Sasuke, Kakashi's body was hunched over jaggedly, his spine cocking and rocking back with painful heaves. Kakashi's body shook as he braced himself on his two arms, coughing loudly as his head thrusting towards the ground with each spasm in his throat, coming out as coughing. Bellow Kakashi's body a small drip of crimson fell, followed by a deeper stream as the man's body fell forward.

Naruto covered his mouth. "What did you do?"

Sasuke gasped and shot to Kakashi's side. He hadn't hit him hard...at least not harder then normal. Sasuke placed his hand on Kakashi's trembling body. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, trying not to worry. It had just happened so fast that Sasuke was worried Kakashi was really hurt.

Kakashi continued to heave, his muscles quaking under Sasuke's fingers. His lips were sputtered with blood and his eyes were set wide open with shuddering. His fingers dug into the ground painfully, tearing at some of his nails as he gripped it so hard.

Naruto shot forward and looked down at Sasuke, getting to his knees to inspect Kakashi. "Sasuke, what did you do to him?" He asked, his voice ring ing with an uncharacteristically concerned tone.

"I didn't do anything Naruto," Sasuke growled turning Kakashi onto his back and offering his hands for the man to clench. He focused his chakra to Kakashi's hand, having his own chakra act as temporary morphine. What the hell was wrong with him? "Kakashi," Sasuke whispered, "It's going to be ok, just relax...you'll be ok..." Sasuke looked at Naruto, "I don't know what's wrong with him..."

Naruto shook his head and nodded to Sasuke. "You stay here with him, I'm going to get Tsunade," Naruto informed him, taking a carefull stare at the shaking body of his former sensei before he took off.

Kakashi gripped Sasuke's hand so tightly he could feel his fingers losing their feeling. He felt his mouth welling with blood again and he turned to his side with a harsh cough, slipping the collecting blood onto the ground and against his gaping lips. "Sa-sasu-uke," he managed out, squeezing his eyes shut as tightly as he squeezed Sasuke's hand. He'd been coughing for a few months but never this hard and never with so much blood- not any blood in all truth. Kakashi's body began curling up into it's self. "Sas-sauske... hurts..." he coughed out, eyes catching tears with the intensity of his heaving.

Sasuke felt something break inside of him. He pumped more of his own chakra into Kakashi and stroked his face gently. "I know...I know its going to be ok," he whispered. What was this? Why was this happening? "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Kakashi, I promise. It's all going to be ok..."

Kakashi gripped him painfully, the tears rolling down his face. He'd managed to pull his mask off when he started coughing up the blood. If he hadn't he was sure he would have suffocated. Kakashi's tongue quaked inside his mouth as he tried to speak, only managing to cough up more blood. He drew in a shaky breath and felt his eyes start to roll back. "Love... Sas-," he coughed," Sas-uke..."

"No, no!" Sasuke choked, "Don't close your eyes, Kakashi..." What was wrong with him?! He was fine this morning?! Had...had Sasuke really hurt him? Please. Please let this be one of Kakashi's jokes. Sasuke angled Kakashi's head to help the blood drain. "You're going to be ok," Sasuke sobbed, "Everything's going to be ok..." He wasn't sure that was true, Kakashi was...he was in so much pain and coughing up so much blood it was obvious something was wrong, very, very wrong.

Kakashi shook and shivered, his coughing continuing but not as heavy as he tried to lean up, only managing to get his head on Sasuke's lap. he could feel the tickle in his throat die down, but the pain in his chest continued. He shivered and gripped Sasuke tightly. "Sasuke..." he winced, voice hoarse as excess blood dripped past his lips. "I-I... I don't feel... so well..." The tears were still falling down his face from the exertion, but something inside him broke and he felt like crying for some other reason. For what... he did not know.

Sasuke hugged Kakashi loosely. "I know, baby, I know don't worry, ok? Lady Tsunade's coming and whatever's wrong with you...I know she'll be able to fix. You'll be better in no time, Kakashi." Sasuke held Kakashi as tightly as he could. "I love you and I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you...nothing."

Kakashi felt his eyes close with the salt of his tears stinging his eyes. Kakashi's body continued to shake, the pain in his chest lingering but fading some. What was wrong with him? He heard Sasuke talking to him... telling him it was okay and that he loved him. Kakashi bit his lip and opened his mouth to suck in a deep breath. "I... i love you...Sasuke," he swallowed. "It... its getting... be-be -better," he tried, wanting to calm the sorrow in Sasuke's face, his mouth dipping open to rid himself of the taste of blood. In the background he could hear people running and yelling to him, but he was so exhausted that he couldn't keep his eyes opened to see who it was.

Tsunade darted over to them, her brown eyes noticing the blood immediately. She dropped to her legs in front of him and immediately went to work. She let her hands glow green and levitate over Kakashi's body. She could sense immediately what was inside of him, she just didnt know how bad it was. Not yet anyway. She looked back at Naruto. "He needs to be transported to the hospital and I need Sakura to be ready when we get there, got it?" she ordered the young Hokage.

Naruto nodded and turned on his heel. "I'll go get her, Obaasan!" Naruto called out, running from the scene even though he didn't want to. He wanted to be there for his friend and former sensei- but this was what he was charged with. Sometimes it still felt like Tsunade was Hokage.

Kakashi gripped Sasuke's hand and tossed his head. "Wha-ats ... wrong... with me?" He called out, breath remaining short as Tsunade went to work with her jutsu.

Tsunade looked him and sighed. "Its poison, Hatake," she replied looking at Sasuke, "Did you...?"

Sasuke shook his head. "We were just sparring and he collapsed...coughing blood," Sasuke said glad that Tsunade allowed him to hold Kakashi's head. He looked down at him. Poison? When had Kakashi gotten poisoned?! And...and was it serious? Sasuke ran his fingers through Kakashi's hair, trying to do anything to help him...

Kakashi felt Sasuke's fingers against his scalp, the sensation was taking his mind off the pain of Tsunade's words. Poison? Who would have poisoned him? He was well liked and he was a ninja. No one could have slipped him anything. "Sa-Sasuke... stay with me... don't let me go," he whispered, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was afraid. It was just like that day on the field. But, this time he could sense something much more sinister at play in his stomach, rearranging things and ripping at tissue, muscles, and sinew. It was painful, but there had been worse. The pain he felt was caused by the unknown part of his fear. Who would have done this? Was... was... was Kakashi dying? No. He couldn't die. He wasn't dying.

"I won't leave you, not ever," Sasuke whispered continuing to touch Kakashi's head gently. Why was this happening? Why would someone do this to him? How...how could they?!

Tsunade heard Kakashi's small whimpering and felt her heart break slightly. The amount of poison that was coursing through Kakashi was astronomical and it seemed to pour from his chakra system. She wasn't sure how she'd never found it before today and she was almost certain it was now too late.

A/N:

KakaSasu_4ever: Yay! New story. Yeah, yeah. I know. All summer and all we posted was one story! Sorry! We just get so much into writing its hard to stop and post XD But anywhos, please, read and review. Let us know if we should continue or not.

MAKandCHEESE: Ah, so yet again we have started another story with out completing another. Boo-hoo, yes, but we get side tracked with amazing ideas so any complaints will result in an immediate STFU! XD But yes, we have this new fiction. I cried all the way writing it- I am such a wuss. We also have many more in storage, so be prepared. Anyways, I hope you enjoy- this is our first tearjerker together!


	2. Hiding the Truth

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or its characters and make no profits from writing our stories...they are purely for fun!

Kakashi cuddled closer to the warmed body, their now bare chests pressed against each other in a more comfortable position. Ever since they had gotten home they'd been inseparable and Sasuke insisted on making him comfortable, which he wasn't complaining about. Sasuke had uttered more 'I love you's in the past two hours than he did in the first year of their relationship. "Mm, I love you too."

Sasuke took a deep breath and angled his face toward Kakashi. "Shh, you need sleep," he whispered much nicer and softer than he'd ever said anything in his life. "Please, Kakashi...rest." Sasuke wasn't sure if this would slow the poison, but he would do anything too keep Kakashi on this Earth longer. They were going to eat better, exercise more...anything. Anything Sasuke could do, he would.

"Just for a little while? Don't let me sleep too long okay?" Kakashi whispered for two reasons. First, he didn't want to miss too much time with Sasuke and he had a feeling he'd be wanting more of that time. Secondly, Kakashi was still afraid. After the prior episode Kakashi was afraid to close his eyes. Would he be able to open them again? He tried to calm down and just sighed deeply, kissing Sasuke's neck. "Please...?"

Sasuke nodded. "Ok, just close your eyes," Sasuke whispered leaning upwards and kissing Kakashi. Would Kakashi be able to wake up? Sasuke fought back his tears and ran his fingers through Kakashi's hair, "I love you," he whispered, "Tell me...tell me you love me Kakashi..."

Kakashi kept his eyes open, following the sorrow in Sasuke's washed over obsidian eyes. He could feel so much pain just by looking. If only Sasuke would tell him what was wrong. He sighed and reached up with both hands, taking Sasuke's jaw in his palms carefully pressing a kiss to his cheek. 'I", he whispered, moving to the opposite side, "Love," he smiled, pulling down and nuzzling his nose for a moment before he moved closer to the little mouth, "You." he leaned gently, shutting his eyes, kissing him tenderly for a minute, but still, it was hard to pull away. "I mean it," he whispered, closing his eyes again.

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you," he whispered, "Close your eyes...I'll only let you sleep for a couple hours, ok? Then when you wake up, I'll make you some dinner..." Sasuke resituated himself to rest his head against Kakashi's chest. Sasuke placed his hand on Kakashi's stomach.

"Three hours," Kakashi smirked, pressing his face against the top of Sasuke's head, nuzzling his face into the young man's hair, taking a deep breath full of Sasuke's scent. It felt so comfortable to be near to him, just to have him and to love him. "Three hours and no more," Kakashi chuckled, placing his arms around Sasuke's taunt waist, holding them together in a locked embrace that he hoped Sasuke would not remove himself from. "I love you," he whispered slowly before he obeyed Sasuke's direct orders and closed his weeping eyes, letting himself relax in the pool of their sheets, only wrapped up in Sasuke. He'd never felt so loved before, but the feeling was mixed with something chemical and heavy, it burned him inside and racked him with jolts of unexpected emotions. There was something wrong and it wasn't going away. There was something he didn't know and that, well that was what scared him more than anything.

Sasuke waited until he felt Kakashi fall asleep before kissing the man's chest gently, and any place his lips could reach. He ran his fingers up and down Kakashi's stomach, feeling the air he breathed as his chest rose and the warmth of the blood that was still pumping under Kakashi's skin. It scared him to know that in a year...he would be alone. That the one person who promised he would never leave was...was dying. Sasuke closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. Kakashi was still young, he still had so much more to do with his life. It wasn't fair that his life be taken from him. Sasuke couldn't handle losing Kakashi...his heart was bleeding now and he'd only just learned of Kakashi's condition. "You promised," he whispered so softly he barely could hear himself, "You promise me...you wouldn't leave...and you are. I love you...you're the only one...I-I've ever loved. How could you just leave?" Sasuke closed his eyes tighter, tears streaming down his face, dripping onto Kakashi's sleeping chest. This wasn't fair. It really wasn't. "I can live without you," he sobbed, "I can't...how could you go someplace where...where I can't follow? How could you leave me?" Sasuke felt tears drip faster. What was he going to do without Kakashi? How could he ever live when Kakashi was so far away? Sasuke bit his bottom lip in an attempt to stop his whimpering. "I won't live without you...I can't..."

The orphaned cries reached Kakashi deep in his sleep, rousing him softly to the echoing of broken words. Kakashi knew it was Sasuke, he'd only fallen asleep a moment ago and he couldn't help but feel a desperate yank at his sanity as something wet trailed down his exposed chest. He'd been happy only a moment ago, whispering of happiness and joyful endings to their lives far away from the day they were living in. But it was destroyed by the ragged cries of his lover's voice; Sasuke's voice, shining barren colors of mourning. But for who? Who was leaving? Kakashi wasn't leaving. Then his whole world shook and crashed into a million glittering lifeless pieces. The utterance of such disturbed symmetry was something he'd never been able to figure out. Something broke through his veins, poisoning words and echoed hatred for the real chemical dismembering his system bit by bit. He laid quiet, listening to the hurried sobbing. His truth had finally been revealed. All the others had left him, wrapped up in a spell he did not understand, all of them taken by the sickness of man kind, or their own hatred. Their graves were laced with memories, and until now he'd managed to block them all out. The only grave Kakashi visited now was his own, living and dying in his body without anyone getting inside to gnaw at what was inside of him to make him better. He was so alone and no one was there to save him. Sasuke was so alone and he could not save him. Kakashi was dying.

Sasuke continued to sniffle, clutching at any part of Kakashi his fingers could grasp. "I love you," he whimpered, everything snapping and breaking around him, "I love you..." Those three words...he'd never been one for emotion. For muttering that phrase over and over again. But he couldn't help it. He never wanted Kakashi to go, to leave him and go to that one place Sasuke wasn't allowed. He was sure that Kakashi would go to heaven, but his place...where his soul would go, he was pretty sure it would not be that peaceful place Kakashi was going, that place where Itachi...and his mother and father were at. Where he was destined to go...he knew he would be in pain...forever.

Kakashi… he had promised him. He had promised he would have never ever left him. How could he ever take something so precious from him? He had promised Sasuke forever and beyond that bountiful measure of time. How could he do this to someone he loved? Kakashi, his mind suddenly drifted back to days before his impending doom and his broken downfall. Birds of prey often circle the lands killing and breeding, but when they mate; they do it for life– A mutual bond exists, eternally. When one died, the other lived out the rest of his days alone and without love. What did they wait for? Did they think one would come back? How could nature be so fucking cruel? How could the poison in his body be so goddamn unforgiving? Kakashi didn't move, his mind racing and his heart jumping at every 'I love you' Sasuke cried out, so shocked he could not respond… but lay there… eyes closed, like the corpse he someday would be. 'I'm sorry, Sasuke… I'm so sorry.'

Sasuke clutched Kakashi loosely as his body molded against Kakashi's, clutching him like a rag doll. "Don't leave me," he whispered, "Please don't leave me..." He knew it was a lie. That Kakashi had to leave him. That...he had no choice. But Sasuke didn't want him to. Not ever. "I need you...I love you..."

Finding he couldn't take it anymore, Kakashi decided that he would rouse to calm Sasuke. Until Sasuke told Kakashi that he was dying to his face it might not be true. Maybe he was just scared. After all, he was only begging Kakashi to stay, the morning might have given him more of a fright than Kakashi had realized. Kakashi slowly clutched Sasuke back, holding him tightly as he whispered. "Shh, shh… it's okay. I'm right here, Sasuke. It's all," he offered, knowing that it could be a lie– but in his heart he hoped it wasn't, "It's all okay. I've got you. I love you too, I'll never stop, never… shh, baby…" He soothed, sleepy voice still stinging with its lack thereof. This was life without a definition; it was abstract. "It's okay..." he clutched him.

Sasuke instantly stopped himself. Had Kakashi heard everything? He forced himself to move up and wrap his arms around Kakashi's neck. He buried his face in the warmth of Kakashi's throat, trying to stop himself from sobbing. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to wake you," he whispered brokenly trying everything he could to calm himself, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, no... it's okay. You were just afraid, it's okay, baby," Kakashi hushed him, rubbing his lower back and bringing a hand to slide into his hair, rubbing the back of his scalp. How could he be dying when he felt so alive? How could he be dying when someone needed him so badly? The cruelty of nature had never before been so sinister. "I'm here, I can't ignore your cries, Sasuke. I'm in love with you... I'll always answer your cries. No matter what."

Sasuke bit the inside of his mouth roughly, blood, pouring from his cheek. Kakashi was here...he was here. Sasuke had to stop acting like a girl and suck up and deal with it. Kakashi was...Kakashi. He wasn't going anywhere yet. He pulled his face from Kakashi's neck and pressed his lips against Kakashi's gently, not wanting to transfer the blood in his mouth to Kakashi's.

The kiss was heavy and perforated by the emotion over shadowing it, Sasuke's mouth desperate and at the same time afraid. Kakashi couldn't have been sure of what Sasuke was so terrified of, but he knew he was scared of the same thing. He held on to him tightly, nuzzling their noses together as Sasuke pressed his mouth down harder. He wondered why he wouldn't open up for him. "Sasuke..." He whimpered against his lips.

Sasuke pulled his mouth back and swallowed the blood in his mouth. He wasn't sure what he could do, how close he could get to Kakashi without hurting him. All he wanted to do was kiss him, press his body against him so every part of himself was touching him. He just...he needed it. "Kakashi...I-I just...I don't want to hurt you..."

"You can't hurt me, Sasuke," he smiled up at him, stretching out his long lean neck to kiss the corner of Sasuke's mouth, pressing their bodies harder and deeper together than ever before. "Not even if you try. Do what you need to... to make your fear go away," he offered with a tender curve of his lips, gazing up at him. 'To make my fear go away too...' Kakashi pushed forward and kissed his mouth with a light push. "Please?"

Sasuke looked at him, his eyes trying desperately to forget everything that happened today. What did he need? He wasn't sure. He just knew he needed Kakashi. "I just need you," he said hating how pathetically wimpy he sounded.

Kakashi watched his expression carefully, and moved a hand to the back of Sasuke's head, lowering it against his lips sweetly. "Sasuke," he whispered against the coppery lips, "You have me. You always have, and you always will." Kakashi lay beneath him, letting the man who was no longer a teen drink him in to figure out what he needed. "I'm yours, Baby... every part of me is yours."

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Kakashi intently. He knew...he knew this was wrong on so many levels that Kakashi shouldn't be doing this. But he was going to ask anyway. He pulled his lips back slowly and sat back on his calves. "Can you...take me...?" he whispered pulling his shirt over his head, "If not...just...hold me?" Sasuke needed the contact of skin...his against Kakashi's, even if they weren't necessarily having sex.

Sasuke needed this. Kakashi nodded and sat up, buckling Sasuke into his lap as he pressed their bare chests together, open palms sliding up Sasuke's quivering sides, feeling him out to make sure it was real. "I'm going to make love to you, Sasuke,' he whispered, pressing his lips to the Uchiha's collar bone, trailing them wherever his lips could reach as they pressed against each other. Kakashi need this too. "I always want you, Sasuke..." he whispered gently against his skin, touching it's exposed expanse where ever he could.

Sasuke gasped and pushed Kakashi down gently. "I always want you too," he whispered running his hands down Kakashi's body and slowly unzipping his pants. He pressed his lips against every inch of skin as it was exposed. How many more times would he get to do this? How much more time did Kakashi have? Sasuke felt his heart break as his lips pressed against more and more of Kakashi's skin. He wasn't supposed to cry but he couldn't help it. They trickled down his cheeks as he pulled Kakashi's pants off completely then pressed his lips to the man's stomach.

Kakashi held Sasuke's hand as he kissed down his toned flesh, the muscles quivering under his lips with all the emotions being forced into them without a choice. Kakashi could feel Sasuke's tears against his stomach and he couldn't help but shiver. "Sasuke," he whimpered, "It's okay... we're together... its okay to cry," he sighed, leaning up so he could look at the young adult's face, tipping his chin up to explore the watery damage. "Oh, Sasuke," Kakashi whispered, "You're so beautiful."

Sasuke wiped his cheeks and pulled Kakashi's shirt off slowly then pressed his lips against his hot chest. "I was...scared this morning." He still was. He was dreadfully afraid of the one thing he couldn't stop. Death. He had never been able to stop it before...now would be no different, Sasuke pressed his lips against Kakashi's ribs, "Don't leave me..."

Kakashi bit back tears and shook his head, he had to promise... and if he was sick like he feared he could be cured. Tsunade could fix him and they'd be together. "I'll always be with you," Kakashi said firmly, putting his hands on the shoulder blades of Sasuke's back giving a slow squeeze followed by a gentle rub. "I-I was scared too, its okay... it's okay to feel afraid, Baby. But we're together now...let's be happy."

Sasuke gasped and swallowed his tears. Kakashi wanted happy. He had to give him happy. He quickly wiped his eyes and then leaned up pressing his lips to Kakashi's. As long as he kept their bodies moving he knew Kakashi wouldn't be able to feel the sadness that was eating at Sasuke's existence. Slowly, Sasuke let his hand move down Kakashi's body tracing the definitions of his stomach and his abs before rubbing Kakashi's organ.

"Ah," Kakashi loosed as Sasuke's hand gripped him. Sasuke knew every inch of his body, and he knew exactly what he needed. Kakashi would give it to him. Kakashi pushed their bodies together, trying to feel as much of Sasuke as he could. He deftly reached down with flaming finger tips pulled at Sasuke's waist band, nudging them down his hips. Sasuke would have to do the rest. "Sasuke," he whispered against the man's lips, warning him how much he needed to feel him. "I love you so much."

Sasuke brought his one hand to his waist, pulling his own pants off as he nestled himself in between Kakashi's legs, his mouth pressing into the man's cock. Sasuke pressed his lips against the tip of the organ then pushed his mouth over it further. He let his hands move up to touch Kakashi's thighs as his mouth worked the thick organ.

"Sasuke," Kakashi whined, his blood rushing and his chest thudding dangerously loud, thudding in his ears. Kakashi tried his best to keep from thrusting forward, but slid his hands against any skin he could find that belonged to Sasuke. He wanted to touch him, to hold him and to keep him close. "Sasuke... I need you so much," he whimpered, closing his eyes in a gasp. "I love you... oh god, I love you."

Sasuke continued to suck on Kakashi's cock, doing the only thing he could think of to help Kakashi. To make every part of him hot. "Mmm," he moaned feeling Kakashi's becoming harder in his mouth. He made sure to move his hands up and down Kakashi's legs, over his thighs, his stomach, any place his hands could reach Sasuke was touching. "Mmm...kammasmmshi…"

"Aha... Baby," Kakashi moaned out, unable to hold in anymore of the delicious tension fluttering in his chest. Kakashi gripped his shoulders, rubbing small circles against his skin with his thumbs. It was all he could reach for now and as much as he was enjoying being buried in Sasuke's mouth he really wanted to feel him, to touch him like he loved to be touched. "Sa-Sasuke... you feel so good."

Sasuke continued to bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue around every inch of Kakashi's cock. It was working. Kakashi was enjoying himself. Sasuke smiled. They didn't have a long time, but Sasuke would do anything in his power to make Kakashi happy. He gripped his lover's upper thighs gently for balance as he pulled his mouth up, leaving only Kakashi's tip in his mouth, then dropping it back over top. "Mmmmm."

Kakashi gasped at the pressure, Sasuke's enjoyable moaning pulling every drop of his blood to a different place in his body, rushing and churning like wild fire. Kakashi tossed his head back and squeezed his shoulders rhythmically, his mouth gaping over and his toes curling. God he wanted to pull him off, to stop him... but he couldn't. "Sasuke... ah, aha... mmm... feel you, I want to feel, ah- you!" he shouted.

Sasuke pulled his lips from Kakashi's cock, releasing it with a loud pop. Was he not...performing up to Kakashi's standard? Sasuke licked his lips then moved forward to kiss Kakashi's stomach, letting his tongue flicker in the man's belly button. Alright, so maybe he had stunk at giving head tonight, but he wasn't going to dwell on it. He had to please Kakashi...he wanted to please him.

"Oh god, you almost made me cum," Kakashi whined, placing a hand in Sasuke's hair and rubbing it tenderly as he praised Sasuke with another gasp, the devilish tongue snaking into his navel with every intention of being sweet. Kakashi was so unbelievably hard, his cock leaking and dripping against Sasuke's stomach. Kakashi smiled and looked down. "I want to cum with you..."

Sasuke smirked against Kakashi's warm body, his fingers running up Kakashi's sides. As he moved up, his hands and lips moved and pressed against every inch of Kakashi's taught body. "I want you to..." he whispered, pressing his mouth against Kakashi's neck, then his chin and finally his lips.

Kakashi slipped his arms up and over Sasuke's torso, pushing their naked forms against one another, Sasuke's member pulsing against his stomach tenderly with each significant throb. "Let me?" He whispered against Sasuke's lips, their breath mingling like opposite winds, refreshing the moment and causing them to forget the pain they'd been in moments ago. "Mm, let me make you feel good."

Sasuke kissed Kakashi again. His lips, as well as every other part of his body, molding and melting into Kakashi. Slowly, he pulled back, his eyes gleaming, as he rolled onto his back and slowly moved Kakashi on top of him. "Can you, babe?" he asked kissing him gently. He wasn't sure if Kakashi was well enough and if he wasn't...Sasuke could always ride him.

Kakashi groaned and shifted his hips against Sasuke's in a pliant answer, followed by the dissention of his mouth against Sasuke's own sweltering lips. Kakashi had wiped away all of the terrible thoughts he'd been plagued with, and hopefully he'd done or would be able to do the same for his lover beneath him. "Mm, of course I can, Baby," Kakashi whispered, placing a delicate kiss to his mouth before he rocked sensually against him, their two leaking organs dripping with anticipation to be the closest they could get. Kakashi leaned his face down, kissing all the way down while he continued down the side of his face. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Sasuke. I love you so much…"

Sasuke grabbed the man's face roughly, yanking him to his lips. "I love you too," he panted as their brutal kiss broke apart. He arched himself into Kakashi, their cocks rubbing against each other causing him to moan and clutch Kakashi tighter. "Oh...fuck...Kakashi..."

Kakashi moaned and rubbed them together again, the squelching noise of their cocks sliding back and forth across each other was creating a delicate yet harsh balance. "Ah, Sasuke," he purred, licking at Sasuke's mouth sweetly, trying to taste him. "You're so good. Your body, your mouth, mm, just you," he panted, reaching between them and fisting both their erections with a strangled cry.

Sasuke cried out. Fuck! He hadn't expected Kakashi to do that but he wasn't disappointed. "Kashi...." he moaned. Sasuke forced his eyes open and yanked Kakashi closer to him. "You're perfect...my one and only..." he panted leaning up slightly and kissing Kakashi, his face blushing as these words spilled from his mouth, "My soul mate..." Sasuke couldnt believe he was saying these things, they made him vulnerable and weak...but did it matter? Kakashi loved him...

The sound of Sasuke's voice was purely vulnerable and perfect, high and sweet. Kakashi loved to hear him speak so freely, so… openly. Kakashi ground their hips together, knocking them both off balance with a sexy hiss. "Ah, Sasuke…" he moaned, and cleared his voice, whispering against his damp skin. "Sasuke you're the only person in the world I have ever wanted," he whimpered, "Ever loved… you're all I want for the rest of my life. Please, let me have you?"

Sasuke panted and nodded, his skin burning, his insides exploding in a warmth that was unexplainable. "Forever," he replied his blush darkening, "You have me forever..." Sasuke knew that their time together was short and when he said it this way, he left no doubt in Kakashi's mind. "Even if the Gods separate us," he panted arching into Kakashi as the man fisted them again, "I'll...I'll always be yours…"

"I'll wait for you," He murmured, kissing Sasuke's blush spattered cheeks. "I won't go to heaven unless you come with me too. I'll wait for you until I have you in my arms," Kakashi smiled, nuzzling him as he pumped them together, slowly and sweetly. His pinky finger stuck out from the tight channel and trailing it to the puckered entrance behind Sasuke's sac. "Can I make us one, baby? Just for a little while... please?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes..." he panted feeling Kakashi's finger trace his orifice. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, his eyes looking straight into Kakashi's. They were going to be one forever...Sasuke just had to get to heaven. He was sure he'd never get there. He kissed Kakashi again, pouring his fear, his desire, his happiness, and most importantly, his love, into Kakashi. He poured everything into that kiss.

"I love you so much," he whispered, trailing a kiss from Sasuke's mouth, sucking everything he could find out of the kiss and sealed the exchange with a lighter kiss before moving down. He kissed his collar bone, throat, chest and suckled against his navel before he made it down to where Sasuke's entrance lay. Kakashi placed a kiss on the flat surface of Sasuke's stomach and fumbled in the sheets for the bottle of lubricant they'd used the night before. When it was found he uncapped it slowly and spread the oil against his finger and brought it down again to probe at Sasuke's pucker. "Mm, Sasuke... you're so warm... it makes me so happy."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, his legs falling open wider. This made Kakashi happy? Sasuke smiled, it made him happy too... "Ah," Sasuke gasped making sure to keep his eyes open. He didn't want to miss a thing. "Kaashi..."

Kakashi let the hand that was laying against Sasuke's belly travel up higher, taking Sasuke's hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. Kakashi gave a gentle sigh and nuzzled his navel as he slid the first digit in passed the first ring of muscle. Kakashi watch Sasuke's face contort in pleasure, his eyes still opened desperately. "You're so beautiful, Sasuke... I'm so lucky... that you love me," He whispered, curling the finger just slightly before he gave Sasuke's hand another slow meaningful pulse.

Sasuke moaned, Kakashi's finger moving deep inside of him. He clutched Kakashi's hand tightly and arched slightly into him. "I'm..." he panted. No, Kakashi wasn't the lucky one, not at all. Sasuke didn't deserve Kakashi. Sasuke was the lucky one. "I'm the-mmm-lucky one..." he murmured squeezing Kakashi's hand tighter. He wanted to hold more of Kakashi but he was out of reach. For the time being.

He shook his head against Sasuke's skin but did not argue, only wanting to give him the best feeling he could. If he really was dying then in the moment couldn't care. Life was everywhere and it was calling them. Kakashi wouldn't give up the feeling. "Sasuke... I always dreamed for you to love me this much. Even if we couldn't touch like this," he whispered sliding in a second finger," I would be the happiest man alive."

Sasuke moaned and squeezed Kakashi's hand as his second finger entered him. It...it felt so good. Sasuke felt so alive right now, so warm, so...wanted and he didn't want this to end anytime soon. "Kashi...Kashi-ahh-right there," Sasuke gasped Kakashi's moving fingers, scraping against his prostate, "Ohh fuck..."

Kakashi smiled and kissed at the younger's navel, breathing in his heavy scent as he curled his fingers against the place Sasuke directed. It was making Sasuke feel good, then he wouldn't stop until he told him to. "Like this, Baby?" he whispered, giving a slow gentle roll of his fingers, giving Sasuke's hand a squeeze back for good measure. "I'm so happy I can make you feel as good as you make me feel, Sasuke... so happy," he beamed.

Sasuke moaned. Kakashi didn't understand... "You-mmm-you make me good-ahh-all the time," he moaned arching as Kakashi continued to toy with him. He was trying to keep his eyes open, he wanted to see Kakashi while he still could, but he struggled to keep his eyes open for long. "Kaaaashi!"

Hearing his name screamed so sweetly would never amount to any physical pleasure he could have found. Just the fact that it was Sasuke's voice uttering his name so tenderly made his chest jump. "Just one more, Sasuke... and I'll be inside of you and we can be together," he smiled, pulling out and re-entering the precious heat with thrice the digits. Kakashi kissed his stomach again. "So sweet Sasuke... such sweet sounds."

Sasuke gasped as more than half of Kakashi's fingers moved in and out of him, stretching him... "Ah, Kashi," he panted pushing his eyes open to look down at the man. There was so much going on inside of him. So much pleasure, his heart felt like it was going to explode. Kakashi...Kakashi was looking at him, into his eyes...his soul and Sasuke couldn't help getting lost in his mismatched orbs. "Ka-ahh-shi..." he cried out, those thick fingers nailing his prostate.

Kakashi smiled and kissed his belly before he pulled all three fingers out of Sasuke and moved up his body, prowling slowly and leaving kisses wherever he could before he reached Sasuke's lips, pressing into them with need and a ferocious want to feel closer to Sasuke. He nuzzled against his throat and watched his open eyes as they kissed hungrily. "Sasuke," He whispered as he pulled up. "My Sasuke... you're so precious to me... I promise I'll take good care of you and I'll try my best to make sure everything feels good, okay?" he reassured him.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm not going to break, Kakashi," he whispered kissing Kakashi again. Sasuke could feel his heart beat pounding loudly in his chest as he kissed Kakashi again, and again, and again. Kakashi needed to see and hear how much Sasuke loved him. "Besides..." he panted, "You always make me feel good...always."

"I know, but I just wanted you to know," he smiled, kissing him once more before he pulled up and brushed a few stray hairs from Sasuke's eyes. For a moment he just froze and watched the young man breathe and pant under him, the thudding of his heart was heard even in the distance they were apart. "You really are beautiful," he whispered, eyes glossing slightly as he kissed him once more, grabbing his own appendage and nudging Sasuke's tender entrance.

"Mmmm," he half-moaned, "Oh...Kakashi...put it in..." He forced his eyes to stay open and grabbed Kakashi's shoulders and then running them over his taught skin. He wasn't sure what it was but this was different. They had had sex hundreds of times before but nothing like this. This was different. "Kaashi...please." He sounded like a whore...but he didn't care. Kakashi was the only one allowed to see this part of him. This was special.

Kakashi pressed the head against Sasuke's slick opening, his mouth gasping and his body tensing slightly as He pushed forward. "Ah... aha... Oh, Sasuke... it feels so good," he whimpered, sliding a little ways in, pressing their sweating foreheads together with another gasp and press of his mouth. "Mm, It feels... so nice, Baby... so good, I wish you could feel how good this is to me," he panted, staring directly into Sasuke's black eyes.

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi filled him. "Ah..." he moaned pulling Kakashi's body down on his. He needed him to be closer. No matter what, Sasuke needed all the contact he could. "Kashi, Kashi," he moaned everything becoming so suddenly overwhelming, "Ahhh...Kakashi..."

Kakashi made sure to keep his eyes open as he slipped all the way inside, the complete fullness of being inside was overwhelming and Kakashi could barely hold back from screaming his pleasure. "Oh," he moaned," Sasuke... I-I... fuck, you feel so good," he managed to get out, rolling his hips slowly until the soft crop of silver was flush with Sasuke's ass. "Mm... tell me when to move," he whispered, pressing his lips to Sasuke's collar and throat.

Sasuke held him tighter. He wasn't in pain. It felt good...amazingly good, he was just so overwhelmed. Sasuke had never felt this before. This heavy sense of love...and he didn't want it to end...ever. "Kashi, move," he moaned knowing his lover would want more than anything to move in and out of him and Sasuke was going to give it to him. He would give him anything.

Kakashi nodded and before he moved he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Sasuke's slightly parted mouth. His lips hit the flesh with a compelled softness, his mouth remaining there and not moving with the slow initial thrust of his hips, causing him to gasp. "Ah! Sasuke," he whimpered, rolling in and out slowly, his breaths coming out in hard panting gulps. "Oh... Sasuke..."

Sasuke arched and shook as Kakashi moved in and out of him, slowly. God the man's cock was so...so thick and hard and Sasuke couldn't believe how filled he felt. He dug his nails into Kakashi's shoulders, holding him and hugging him at the same time. Kakashi couldn't leave...he just couldn't. Sasuke held him tighter and cried out as the older man kept moving. "Kaaashi," he moaned, "Ahhh-Kashi-you...ahhh..."

Kakashi held him close, shuddering breath floating over throat as Kakashi moved his mouth over Sasuke's pressing it closer and closer until he was inside of Sasuke's mouth practically the same way he was inside of Sasuke's lower entrance. He screamed out his ring of pleasure into Sasuke's mouth and pulled him, this movements still slow and meaningful. "Ah... aah... does it- mm, feel... good?" he moaned out, asking for his younger lover to state his pleasure. Whatever he wanted he would give.

"Mmm, oh yes," he panted closing his eyes and moving his body with Kakashi's. "Kashi! Aaahhh," he moaned his body unable to stop his movements as it milked Kakashi for everything he was worth, "Yes...yes...Kakashi-fuck-mmm," he panted as his toes curled. Why was today's sex so much more pleasurable than the other times? Why was this so amazing. Sasuke felt his heart pound louder. "Please...Kakashi-mmm-please-ohh-feel...feel so good..."

"Ah, you want more?" Kakashi panted, his hips going a little bit faster, but just enough to make Sasuke's body pull up and down with each movement. Kakashi's body was filling Sasuke's body with liquid pleasure, the nirvana of each second was washing down over his body in rough waves, although they were moving so slowly and sweetly. "Oh, Sasuke... fuck, you're... ah this... is perfect!"

Sasuke moaned and continued to move with Kakashi. "Kashi-fuck-fuck-fuck," he muttered his body clenching tightly onto Kakashi...for however long it would last. Their normal pace was easily triple the speed they were moving right now but this...this was...he...he was already close. Sasuke held Kakashi tightly. Kakashi had to come first, no matter what. "Kashi!" he cried out as the thick organ nailed his prostate, causing him to arch off of the bed, the sheets sticking to his semi-sweaty back.

"Oh Baby," he whined, using one hand to brace him off the bed just enough so they could move. Their chests still pressed and slid together in a sweet friction. Kakashi used the other hand to slowly bring it up to Sasuke's cheek tilting his face up so Kakashi could kiss him tenderly and still move their bodies at the most luscious pace he could muster. Kakashi panted against his mouth desperately, feeling his muscles begin to tense and twist under his heavy skin as his hips twitched and moved back in carefully.

Sasuke cried out as Kakashi continued to move in and out. He could feel his body trembling, his fingers grasping at Kakashi's skin. The man couldn't leave...he couldn't die. He turned his lips and met Kakashi's engaging him in a deep kiss. Kakashi was taking every inch of him and Sasuke wanted him to have more. To have anything he wanted. He went to whisper something to Kakashi but the man pounded into his prostate with unmarked precision, forcing him to arch so far off of the bed, his cock was smashed between his and Kakashi's stomachs.

Kakashi gasped as the cock between his and Sasuke's stomach was rubbed into oblivion. Kakashi smiled in pure satisfaction and he could feel himself get so close it was nearly unbearable. He didn't want this to stop, he wanted it to last forever and he wasn't sure that he could live without it. Kakashi gasped and held onto him tightly, whispering sweet nothings against his ear, whining and pawing at the Uchiha below him. His lips crashed against his skin again and the way he gave a keening yelp alerted Sasuke to how close he really was. "Sasuke... cum for me... oh, baby... please, cum for me."

Sasuke pressed his lips against Kakashi's as the man nailed his prostate again causing his body to shake. Sasuke's inner walls clamped down, his cock spurted his essence all over their stomachs and tears exploded from his eyes as his scream poured from his mouth. His brain...as his orgasm slowly came off of its peak would only allow one phrase to be muttered: "Don't let me go..."

"Never will!" The command pulled his mind quickly and before he knew it his head was thrown all the way back, his stomach quivering and he was done, shaking and contracting inside of the supple body beneath him. The dripping essence between their bodies was a fruitful force, making their movements more fluid and erotic than ever when Kakashi slammed his mouth down in a scream against Sasuke's lips, screaming his name. Kakashi could feel his whole body instantly collapse. All the pain he felt was washed away and the panting and screaming of both spent bodies was more than either of them could bear. Sasuke's words echoed in his mind. He couldn't die... not after this... he promise. It was just his imagination. He could let it go. "Sasuke..." he whispered, "Sasuke... I love you..."

Sasuke didn't know why he was crying but he was. He moved himself to Kakashi's side, clutching him tightly...and just crying. He knew this was ridiculous. That he shouldn't be...such a wimp but he'd felt so much during their sex and to think...to know that one day it would be gone, Sasuke couldn't take it. "I love you too," Sasuke whispered, "So...so much..."

Kakashi sighed happily and gripped Sasuke to him. He could feel the hot tears splash against his skin and it was all Kakashi could do to keep himself from crying too. Sasuke barely ever cried, it was a rare moment. Kakashi pulled his sheet up over them and put his hands all over Sasuke's body, one hand eventually finding it's way into the soft black locks. "It's okay, Baby... I love you too, it's okay to cry. Just let it all out for me... don't hold it in," he whispered, realizing Sasuke needed the affirmation as he leaned down to kiss the top of his young lover's hair. "It's okay, I'm here."

Sasuke hugged Kakashi tighter. There would be a time when Kakashi wasn't here...and that time was so closed. Kakashi didn't know, and Sasuke didn't have any right to continue to keep this inside of him...away from the one person who should know. But he couldn't bring himself to say it. If he said it that meant it was true and he didn't want it to be true. "Kakashi..."

Kakashi hushed him and sat up, pulling Sasuke into his arms against his chest, keeping them wrapped up in the sheets. Kakashi rested his head on top of Sasuke's, cooing to him and rocking them slowly as he rubbed whatever he could reach with his finger tips. Kakashi wrapped his legs up around them bracing Sasuke to his body tighter than ever before. He didn't care that they were covered in sweat, blood, tears and their own essence, all he wanted was to hold him. "Sasuke..." he smiled," I'm so happy... right now... just like this."

Sasuke pulled his head back and looked Kakashi in his eyes. He wiped his eyes and tried his hardest not to replace them with more tears. Kakashi...he was happy...and Sasuke was ruining it. He buried his face into Kakashi's neck, kissing it repeatedly. He had to pull himself together. He was so pathetic. "I'm sorry," he whispered in between kisses. He had to be happy for Kakashi. He owed him at least that much.

Kakashi pulled his face back and stared at him, wiping away the tears individually with his lips silently, nuzzling him each time as he kissed away the sadness that presented its self on Sasuke's face. It wasn't that he wanted him to cry, but he wanted Sasuke to cry if he needed to. He was beautiful anyway he looked at him and Kakashi would never see him otherwise. "Never be sorry for anything," he spoke softly. "I regret nothing I do with, to and for you. Never. Neither should you, Sasuke... never."

Sasuke kissed him again and held his face lightly. "I don't regret...any of the choices I made...that brought me back here. That day...when Konoha crumbled and I watched that building collapse...I've never felt...such fear in my whole life. I...just want you to know that the only reason I came back to Konoha was because of you...because you were all I ever thought about in Oto...I meant everything I've said to you," he whispered. He knew his sentences probably made no sense, that they were just smashed, groups of thoughts, but he wanted to get them out. Just in case...

Kakashi smoothed Sasuke's hair out of his eyes and as soon as he caught a look at the sweetness in Sasuke's eyes, Kakashi's lips sputtered and he began to sob, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist under the sheet that covered them. Then he knew. Sasuke would never leave him... and he would fight never to leave Sasuke. "I love you," he cried out against him. "I love you, please... don't forget. Please baby, don't ever forget..."

Sasuke hugged Kakashi tightly. Did he know his fate? No...no he couldn't have. "I won't ever forget," he whispered hoping that whatever was plaguing Kakashi was being soothed by this. "And we'll never be apart so you won't have to worry about having me remember. You'll tell me constantly...like you always do..."

"I need to remind you more," Kakashi whispered, gripping him tightly. "I need you to know even if I'm not beside you to say it. I want it to always be in your thoughts because you are just to precious to me, Sasuke." Kakashi's arms bound them together tightly, smothering their bodies in heat and pure rapture as Kakashi leaned his head up. "We'll always be together... even in my dreams we are together. And if someday... I wake up to this all being a dream... I know you'll still beside me," he whispered. "I love you."

Sasuke smiled and kissed Kakashi again. "I guess that means for the rest of our lives you're going to have to tell me everyday," he said pulling away from Kakashi's lips, "You've got a lot of time to do that..." Sasuke placed his head on Kakashi's shoulder. "You never got your rest," he said, "Maybe you should try again?"

Rest? Kakashi no longer cared about rest. All he cared about was holding on to Sasuke and never letting go. Kakashi didn't care if time froze and left them always in the position until the end of time. It was what he wanted, he never wanted to let go. "Do you promise to stay with me?" Kakashi whispered, kissing his lips with subtle pecks. "Please... promise you'll stay with me? and I'll do it..."

Sasuke nodded. "I won't leave until you tell me to," he whispered helping Kakashi to resituate to lay back. This time, Sasuke let Kakashi use him as a pillow and even though the man was bigger than he was, lying in bed and holding Kakashi like this...it just felt good. He felt as if he really could help Kakashi...maybe doing things like this would help save him.

Kakashi sighed happily and nuzzled his face under Sasuke's chin, kissing his collar as his lover rubbed slow circles on his back, the muscles still quivering a little. "Then you're never ever allowed to leave," Kakashi smiled, hugging him tightly so he could ensure they would never come apart. Not ever. His heart was beating for Sasuke... and as long as Sasuke willed him to be alive... Kakashi's heart- Sasuke's heart- would keep on beating, even if it was dying out at the exact same time.

A/N:

KakaSasu_4ever: Alright, well, there haven't been many reviews for this story but we feel it's a goodie and should be shared! To those of you who did review THANK YOU!!!!! You guys are awesome and its nice to hear what you think, whether you love it, hate it, hate us for making you cry XD etc. So, to all of our marvelous readers, please read review and enjoy!

MAKandCHEESE: I know, we are totally going to be flamed for what we are doing. We just hope that we catch enough fire to attract an audience. Anywyas, this chapter was one of the hardest to write, but not the HARDEST. If you like crying- stay tuuuuuned. XD I hope that you all enjoy it, and please, if you have any measure of time Read, Review, and Rate.

hugs,

KakaSasu_4ever and MAKandCHEESE


End file.
